onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Uknownada
Archive 1ne __TOC__ Re:Broken File Links As long as there are no long-term broken file links, I don't care what you. Replacing the images on every page that uses them is fine. Leaving the redirect is fine. Deleting the redirect and not replacing the image is NOT fine. 18:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Japanese Game Maybe shogi + chess? Please don't be too serious. --Klobis (talk) 09:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Nada, someone tampered with the Zephyr page, specifically the appearance section, can you revert it?Fintin (talk) 02:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Title Dat avi.... 13:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Chiqicheetah How can you say that....Plus we've never actually seen Bepo transform. He's more likely a regular bear with a human heart, switched by Law. That means Law has changed the heart of human with Pekoms a normal lion ???????? Dude Sign your posts. 15:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Pic Yo nada,well if we keep discussing this on the main page's talk it will take forever so i'm messaging you here since we are the only users that participate in that conversation.So I made a plan of the three images (the one we currently use,the one you nominated and the one i nominated ) on my sandbox and it works perfectly so If you want me to use any more images let me know, if not I'll go add the code on the slider's template.Cya 18:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) sig problems hey nada, im a new user here and i just made my own signature in code form and a template for it, but everytime i use the signature button it pastes the long code form instead of the template. so i was just wondering what i did wrong, and how i can fix this cause every time i use the sig i have to go to my profile page copy the template then paste that over my signature code-- Vivi's picture hey i think we should change vivi's pre time skip portrait and i see that you have changed my attempts to change her portrait so...why? 02:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Warning Due to events brought to light here, your actions may be construed as vandalism and could possibly lead to a ban. Please follow our guidelines or you will be banned. Thanks for your time and enjoy editing. Have a nice day Uknownada. MasterDeva (talk) 08:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Forum Made the forum, comment. 22:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC) .....why did you posts that on my talk? 23:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I didn't remove anything. Three was no forum header to begin with. That surprised me too but there was nothing when I pressed the button. 23:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Revote Seeing as the previous poll was not in the Open Polls, I've opened a new poll on File_talk:Bartholomew_Kuma_Portrait.png. 09:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Sig Yo Nada, thanks for letting me know. I know my new Sig has caused you guys some trouble at polls and I apologize for that. Therefore I have decided that I won't use it at such things... So you don't need to worry hopefully :) See you around ~~ WU out - 08:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) No problemo brochacho. WU out - 17:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Colored Manga Images The first poll was canceled because the issue was not properly discussed and now a new poll has opened so please vote again. 11:35, May 29, 2013 (UTC) An Apology I feel that you deserve this. Most of the edit wars I've participated in against you have mostly been in spite. I let my personal opinions get the best of me, and it made me be an aggressive editor towards many users, but more-so towards you and JSD. The forum I made for you was also out of spite, and I actually do regret doing so. It seems a sort of rivalry existed, where I was after all your edits just because you did them, which was very wrong. All the arguments in chat were mostly out of spite, with me disagreeing with you just because of personal reasons, and not thinking of what was actually best for the wiki. I do want to quote this though "It's clear he has no respect for the Wikia or its community". I guess I really didn't. Over the past few days, I've thought about the words on that forum, and almost all of them are pretty true. I let my own personal feelings about things interfere with what a wikia is truly about, cooperation between the community, trust between the community, and not one user's vision about it. If my ban forum ends up resulting in a ban though, and if I decide to come back afterwards, I do hope that these factors can change. I hope that getting along will be possible, and that there's more cooperation instead of constant bickering and warring over trivial things. 02:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC) First off, thanks for the response. I definitely understand the ban thing. I also feel that it would be helpful to me, and that if it happens, it will ensure that my stress levels do not continue to rise. I also believe I was taking things a bit seriously too much, and I seemed to get mad when people told me to cool it down, but I probably should have listened to them. Taking a few breaks would have definitely resulted in me calming down, and not me becoming even worse as the stress kept building up. I hope I'm able to learn from whatever happens or has happened, be it a ban, or just the words on that forum, and am able to improve myself as an editor as a result. Once again, thanks for the response, and for not just ignoring the message, even though, due to my previous behavior, I couldn't have blamed you if you had. 02:50, June 2, 2013 (UTC) How do I categorize images, I thought the Licensing part was categorizing. InSaiyan (talk) 03:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I'm not very good at placing images in a nice setup, the image seems to randomly place itself, but I see that you took care of that. Very neat setup. Thanks again for helping :) InSaiyan (talk) 04:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) re:Temporary Adminship Sure, so long as you don't abuse it. 20:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Granted. 20:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) re: Whiskey Image Yeah, I got nothing, I tried moving it to several names I know don't exist (all of them inappropriate so you know they don't already exist) and it couldn't be moved. Leaving a redirect and trying to change the file type didn't work either. We can either ignore it or do what we did with Arlong and transfer the entire file history to the right name the old fashioned way. 05:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Whenever you want, really, just make sure to keep them in the same order and what not. 05:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, do the same for the Uma pic. The strange thing is that it gives a different reason for why it can't be moved than it did for the Whiskey Peak image. This time it says the target name is invalid while for Whiskey and Arlong both said the file name already existed. 21:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) this may or may not be the same message I left Deva. Hello Uknownada, Since there are now a good number of us working on renaming images, I made for us to talk about how we can deal with working at the project together, since it's quickly becoming too much for each of us to manage on our own. Your communication on the page and your cooperation would be greatly appreciated. Thanks 13:56, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity and Rollback Rights Hey Nada, similar to the inactive admins forum, there a forum about inactive rollbacks and chat mods going on now. Since you've been inactive for some time, we're asking you if you intend to come back to editing or if you're fine with voluntarily giving up your rollback rights. We'd appreciate a response. Thanks. 23:50, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Bot edits hey nada, plz participate in this discussion when you have the time, your input would be very valued-- 21:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) it saying your not on Nada-samaCaring16:) (talk) 22:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Manga vs. Anime Image War Dear Uknownada, it has come to my attention that you are using the anime version of my avatar, as well as insisting that yours is superior. Here are the reasons why you are wrong: *The breasts depicted in my avatar are drawn by author himself, which makes them Canon. And as we all know, Canon breasts are more larger, softer, and more firm than non-canon breasts. *Pixelation is not sexy, as touching tiny little squares is not soft. *In your version, you have cropped out the all-important suggestive tongue of Nami-san. *Sideboob. Please cease and desist or we will be forced to open a poll about this issue. 14:50, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Stub Team Work Hello there. I left a message on the Stub Team page about my talks with DSP about the future of the team and how I want to do some work. I plan to divide up the work and actually get rid of stubs at a constant rate instead of just a few here and there. As a member of the team, would you like to help? Thanks. Montblanc Noland (talk) 13:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC) secret santa hey nada im your secret santa, and i didnt know what to get you since iknownada about you, so i asked around on chat and the told me you liked big cocks. so here you go, enjoy; http://i164.photobucket.com/albums/u30/zegalini/Skiing_2010/cock.jpg http://i304.photobucket.com/albums/nn173/profiletwenty08/Stufffound22/cock.gif http://i162.photobucket.com/albums/t273/Michellebdick/art/cock.jpg http://i883.photobucket.com/albums/ac35/redwing-01/DSCF1130.jpg http://i274.photobucket.com/albums/jj255/Thestarjumper/cock-blocker.jpg http://i443.photobucket.com/albums/qq157/ebayworkforce/cock.jpg http://i283.photobucket.com/albums/kk305/minitrackerman/Cock.jpg http://i639.photobucket.com/albums/uu119/bigfatmike100/cock.jpg merry xmas-- 05:22, December 13, 2013 (UTC) secret santa 2: the revenge of st. nick alright you dont want cock? you want pussy? then have some of this: http://i115.photobucket.com/albums/n308/blotterboy7/pussy.png http://i751.photobucket.com/albums/xx159/SpaceCase21/pussy.jpg http://i857.photobucket.com/albums/ab138/Lenka00323/Pussy.jpg http://i995.photobucket.com/albums/af71/annrlc/pussy.gif http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i87/leiba1/pussy.jpg http://i815.photobucket.com/albums/zz72/yoyeehaw/Pussy.jpg http://i945.photobucket.com/albums/ad293/daniellekarwowski/pussy.jpg http://i343.photobucket.com/albums/o443/LunadArgento/pussy.jpg http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p556/msmedschool/pussy.png http://i1192.photobucket.com/albums/aa332/hermanku/pussy.jpg hope ya like em-- 23:44, December 13, 2013 (UTC) NADA NADA NADA! Get on Steam! D: ShayshayRip 03:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) BAMBI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NADA! BAMBI! NADBI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ^^ http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a555/Shayshayrip/Pictures/happy-birthday2_zps1a0a3b61.gif ShayshayRip Merry Christmas! Hey Nada-chin, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas :D http://i588.photobucket.com/albums/ss323/Euler5853/Christmas/SpklCmasAnimalsNLitesRT-holidays.gif 06:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Zori Christmas .. its here .. again >_> Yo~ http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and COOKIES!! (9*^*)9 "Anyone who thinks sabo is alive is stupid" guess who's stupid now? 09:48, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Forum Hey Nada, could you comment on this forum, thank you. -- 04:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) another forum plz participate-- 20:03, February 2, 2014 (UTC) boo i bugged you canCaring16:) (talk) 05:04, March 18, 2014 (UTC) please be gentle k. little kitty fig bomb. (talk) 01:29, June 19, 2014 (UTC) 'Civilian' in the Affiliations/Occupations field of infobox Please, take part in this discussion: Forum:'Civilian' in the Affiliations / Occupations field of infobox. Ruxax (talk) 04:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) New Ace dies image poll http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File_talk:Ace_Dies.png I know how much of an advocate you were for color in the last poll so if you wish to get a colored image, you can break the tie and vote it in. --Mandon (talk) 08:48, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Really? You realize I should just disqualify you for stupidity alone after you uploaded that, right? 05:38, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Dofaemon http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Dofaemon for the love of god please read this Dat quote on you userpage is great Hey Nada, can you check out Forum:New Editing Policies? I just re-vamped it to have 1 section per new rule I so that it's easier to post on, and it would be awesome if you could post on at least one of them. We really need to get the ball rolling on that forum. Thanks. 04:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Here "These automatic perimeters do more harm than good." Forum:Automated_Image_Infobox#Poll_Discussion SeaTerror (talk) 01:23, November 18, 2014 (UTC) 'Secret' Santa http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/ChristmasBeer_zpsf69bceca.gif Ho ho fucking ho. 22:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Discussions Could you check this one out as well? Thanks. 15:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) My ban Thank you, but I'm not interested. First, it's all already decided; and second, I can't stay here anyway, so why should I defend myself? I just wanted to do simple things, like correcting redirects and trim summeries. They don't want to let me do it, so I'm useless here. My rude behaviour, which is the cause of my ban, is only a consequence of their edits against mine. And what should I expect from an admin that said "I don't want to ban you" and in the same day opened the forum about my ban? I'm very stupid, 'cause I don't understand it. Uh, if you want to write to me again please be short and sincere, not rethorycal. --Meganoide (talk) 23:39, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but you're wrong. He clearly wrote "I ask a perma-ban". that's a contraddiction, but the world is not perfect. --Meganoide (talk) 23:59, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Statement in Admin Election Forum Hey Nada, this time in the election forum, I'm allowing candidates to write up a short statement (1 short paragraph or so) about themselves, their experience, and what they would with the opportunity to be an admin. It is totally optional, but you can add something here if you want. 01:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday! Thank you so much, Nada! :D 21:11, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Twas an Accident As the title says, it was but an accident. I uploaded the photo to the wrong wiki. --Template%3ARukiryo_Stamp (talk) 23:23, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Images, oh my I didn't even end up using that image on my profile like I originally thought, and probably won't ever anyway, lol. Guess I get to have a fat image guideliens post on the talk page regaurdless, oh the shame. Can you please comment on http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Getting_Rid_of_Character_Table_Numbers 18:00, June 3, 2016 (UTC)